Too late
by WindyDragon
Summary: It has been a war between HellWarriors and Inu's gang. Sango desperately looks for Miroku. When she finally finds him, she painfully realizes it's too late for him. MS oneshot, rated for sadness.


Too late

Everywhere laid dead bodies. The sky was all grey because of the smoke and there was no sunlight. The smell of blood almost made me disgorge when I ran around, trying desperately to find him. Miroku, what's happened to you?

It had been a war between the Hell Warriors and us. Inuyasha was wounded, I knew, and Kagome was healing him. Shippo hadn't been in the battle at all, he was too young to fight like this. Kirara, I hoped, was alright somewhere. Kouga, when I last saw him, was carrying unconscious Ayame away, safe from the battlefield.

The only thing I didn't know was what had happened to Miroku. Where was he, dead or alive? I didn't know. And that's why I was running on that large mead, searching him with the fear of the worst.

"Miroku!" I yelled. "Where are you, Miroku?"

Then I saw him. He was lying on the ground, eyes closed and holding his staff tight in his hand. His habit was covered in blood. My heart skipped one beat when I saw why.

He had a deep wound in his stomach. Something, I supposed a pike, had gone through his stomach. It was bleeding a lot; there already was a pound of blood around him. His skin was white like snow.

"Miroku!" I screamed and kneeled next to him. His pulse was so weak I hardly felt it.

For my relief he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, with pain and relief in his indigo eyes.

"Thank goodness… you're okay…" He mumbled.

"Miroku… what on Earth happened to you?" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

"He came… the leader of those… and we fought." He started. "At first we were equal… then I used my Wind Tunnel… and before he disappeared… he made this wound."

"Hang on, I'll take you out of here!" I said and tried to help him up, but he couldn't move.

"Sango… I will not live anymore…" He mumbled. I gasped. I couldn't let that happen!

"No way!" I snapped. "I won't let you die!"

He gently took my hand on his own, and I felt his touch so weak and shaking because of all the pain. I cried, knowing that nothing would change his mind.

"Do not cry Sango… I want you… to live happy." Said Miroku, trying to smile.

"But I cannot without you!" I cried out and bowed my head onto his slowly moving chest.

"Miroku… I love you, I've always loved you… I don't want you to go." I whispered.

"I love you too Sango… please don't cry." He said with faint voice. "Now it's my time…"

I was quiet for a moment. Then I said: "I will be with you then."

He managed to smile. "Thank you Sango… I will miss you the most in this world."

"The others are alright… At least they were when I last saw them." I told.

"I'm glad… please tell them… that you all were important to me." He whispered.

I nodded and tried to wipe away my tears. "I will, Miroku. I will."

"Without you Sango… my life would have been boring." He said. His voice turned even fainter and his grip turned weaker. I knew that the time was near.

I looked once again into those indigo eyes I once had fallen in love and leaned to kiss him, the fist and the last time. That moment never disappeared from my memories.

"I've never loved anyone so much." I whispered to his ear. "When we first met, I thought you were just a pervert monk, but during all our fights together I started to feel different."

"I liked you from the first moment… we fought together. You had fire soul, and still… you could be so soft and gentle…" Miroku whispered, so quietly that I hardly heard it anymore. I cried.

"Oh please, don't let this happen… please…" I sobbed.

"You have the others… don't cry while… thinking me…" He mumbled.

"I will always remember you." I swore. "I'm sorry I was too late to save you…"

"Do not blame… yourself…" He managed to say. It was hard to speak, and it seemed that the pains were so hard that he could have yelled, if he'd have strength to do it.

His eyes were closed again and he was breathing difficultly. I could feel his blood on my suit when I leaned against him, crying and knowing that was the last time I could be like this.

I was with him, when his breathing turned quiet and then disappeared. I was with him, when his grip on my hand fell away. And I was with him, when his heart stopped beating.

The last words he said to me were: "Sango… goodbye."

I knew he had left me. I could never be with him again. I could still feel his body's warmth. And I cried.


End file.
